


I'm Gonna Be The Man Who's Growing Old With You

by olistark



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck is bi, Buck likes it, Eddie flirts, Idiots in Love, M/M, and we love them, based on a grey's anatomy episode, but they love each other - Freeform, eddie is bi, idk i'm new here, kind of, they're so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olistark/pseuds/olistark
Summary: Evan Buckley is happily married to Abby Clark. At least, he was happy. Then Eddie Diaz happens, and everything changes.
Relationships: Brief Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I'm Gonna Be The Man Who's Growing Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing on here but I've been in love with Buddie since the moment Buck laid eyes on Eddie and fell in love. This is heavily based on the Arizona/Lauren story from Grey's Anatomy 9x22-9x24, including some dialogue. Title from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ6wJqaE6o4

Buck is tired. He barely got any sleep last night and he has a shift starting in 10 minutes. So his only solution is to go to Starbucks and get a coffee.

He's scrolling through Instagram, liking pictures of his family from the 118, when a coffee is put on the counter. Buck doesn't like coffee without a lot of sugar, so he grabs it and walks over to the bowls where the sugar packets are kept. It isn't until he's five packets in when a man walks over.

"I'm Eddie," the man says. Buck was confused, he didn't even talk to this guy at all and now he knows his name.

"Okay...," Buck smiles, trying to be kind. Eddie chuckles.

"I'm Eddie, the guy who's coffee you're putting way too much sugar in," Eddie points to the cup that was now full of way to much sugar for his taste.

"Oh, god, sorry, I-" Buck tries apologizing, only for Eddie to hold up his hand as a signal to stop. He grabs the coffee just placed on the counter and reads the name.

"You Evan?" He asks, to which Buck nods. Eddie smirks, taking a drink of the coffee Buck ordered. "Hope to see you around, Evan," Eddie smiles before walking away.

***

It isn't until Buck is walking into the locker room at work, scrolling through Instagram again, when he runs into Eddie.

"Evan?" Eddie grins. Buck hated the way that grin made him feel. He hated that it made him grin back even more.

"You two know each other?" Chimney asks.

"No," Buck says at the same time Eddie is saying "yes".

"We met briefly over coffee," Eddie explains.

"So you know how much sugar Buck puts in his coffee then," Chimney jokes.

"Buck? I thought your name was Evan," Eddie says, not paying attention to the joke.

"Everyone calls me Buck," Buck replies. What he didn't say was that he liked when Eddie called him Evan.

"Well, Evan," Chimney teases, "You'll be getting close to Eddie today. Cap says you two will be working together," he continues, patting Buck's back before exiting the locker room.

***

Buck hates Eddie. He hates how happy he feels when around him, he hates how great he is at his job, he hates that he makes him feel things. But he also loves it. He loves it so much that he feels the need to praise Eddie. So, when everyone else has gone upstairs to eat after a call, Buck jumps out to talk to Eddie about how well he did on the call.

"That was amazing," Buck smiles, walking over to the side of the truck that Eddie was cleaning, "You're amazing," Buck's smile fades from his lips, instead traveling to his eyes.

"I saw what happened on the news, you were really amazing out there," a woman Eddie had never seen walks in, smiling.

"Oh, Eddie, this is Abby. Abby, this is Eddie," Buck introduces the two as they shake hands.

"You did great on the call," Abby grinned. Buck was happy she was getting along with Eddie, but he couldn't explain the look on Eddie's face. It was almost... jealousy.

"Just doing my job," Eddie replies, "I should probably go eat before the next call, excuse me," he says before walking off.

"I think I'm a little in love with him," Abby jokes, causing Buck to awkwardly laugh.

"Yeah... me too," Buck says, pretending to go along with the joke.

***

Buck luckily avoids Eddie for the rest of the shift, managing to get Bobby to pair him with someone else. It isn't until the two are at the hospital getting checkups after a call when they run into each other again as Buck steps into the elevator that would be empty if Eddie hadn't already been inside. Eddie smirks as Buck turns to face the elevator door, happy with finally getting a moment alone.

"I bet the only thing the doctor diagnosed you with was having pretty eyes. They probably got lost in the ocean blue, it's not hard to do," Eddie smiles as Buck sighs, turning around to face Eddie.

"I'm married. Happily married, actually. You actually met her earlier today, it's Abby. So, I'm married. And even if I wasn't, I have a lot of emotional baggage that nobody should have to deal with. I was crushed under a ladder truck, I spent months in misery. It's a lot, Eddie," Buck explains.

"I know," Eddie steps forward, "There's only one Evan "Buck" Buckley on the internet," Eddie says before walking out of the elevator, leaving Buck smiling as the doors shut.

***

Jogging through the trails of the park is something Buck likes doing everyday. What he didn't know was that it was something Eddie loves doing too.

"Evan!" Eddie smiles, jogging faster to reach Buck, "You wanna get coffee before our next shift?" Eddie asks, still smiling. Buck stops.

"I actually have some errands to run before we go in, I was just going for a quick jog," Buck explains as he starts walking back to his car.

"Sure you're not avoiding me?" Eddie jokes.

"I might be," Buck plays along, smiling as Eddie laughs.

Buck likes the idea of jogging with Eddie everyday.

***

When Buck finally shows up for his late-night shift, he knows he's early. Usually, though, the team isn't on a call and they all greet him. Only one person is with him this time.

"You're early," Buck smiles at Eddie.

"So are you," Eddie returns the smile.

"Yeah, I like making sure things are in order before my shift officially starts," Buck explains.

"Me too," Eddie says, "Well, I guess you can help clean if you're such a control freak," he jokes.

"There's nothing wrong with that since clearly you're a bigger one," Buck shoots back, smiling the entire time. Both men start laughing, only to realize that they're staring in each other's eyes when they finally stop laughing.

"You boys ready?" Hen asks, walking in to start her shift as well.

"Ready as always," Buck grins at her, turning to look back into Eddie's eyes as she looks away.

***

It's the end of the shift as Buck is cleaning with Eddie again, telling a story of standing up to his father when he was younger as the rain pours outside the firehouse. Eddie stops, looking into Buck's eyes.

"You're so brave, Evan. I wouldn't have been able to do it," Eddie says. Buck can't see himself, but he thinks he's blushing.

"Well, thank you," he says, standing up at the same time as Eddie and walking out out the firehouse, "Hey, I've been helping you on calls all day, is there anything else I can do?" he asks.

"You can let me stay at your apartment," Eddie answers nonchalantly. Now Buck knows he's blushing.

"W-Why?" Buck stutters, hoping the loud thunder would cover it up.

"My house is being renovated and I can't sleep on my Abuela's floor anymore. Chris is happy to stay, but I need somewhere else to sleep," Eddie explains. The storm was getting bad, Buck knew he needed to let Eddie in somewhere safe.

"Yeah, I can drive. I bet you're regretting jogging to work now that it's raining so much," Buck jokes. Eddie jokingly rolls his eyes, getting in to Buck's truck.

***

Buck is opening his apartment door just as the lights flicker, worrying Eddie as the two men walk in.

"This place has backup generators, right?" He asks, turning around to face Buck who had just closed the door.

"Of course," Buck responds before getting lost in Eddie's eyes again. Both men laugh awkwardly, breaking their eye contact from each other.

"So... where's Abby?" Eddie asks.

"Business trip," Buck answers.

"Oh... Well, I should probably get some sleep... I appreciate you letting me stay here," Eddie grins.

"It's nothing, I'm happy to help," Buck shrugs.

"Oh, so I can stay here whenever I want then?" Eddie jokes.

"Yeah, that would be great," Buck plays along, causing both men to laugh. Eddie makes his way over to hug Buck to thank him as the power goes out, and the next thing Buck feels is lips crashing against his own. He can see the flashes of lightning through his closed eyelids and feels himself melting in to the kiss just as the power comes back on.

"I-I can't do this," Buck says, slightly pushing a confused Eddie away, "I have a wife," he says, heading towards the stairs to get to his bed.

"Evan," Eddie says, making Buck freeze, "We may be control freaks, but you're allowed to lose a little control," he sighs. Buck doesn't say anything as he walks to the apartment door, making Eddie confused and slightly worried until he turns back around.

"We didn't lock the door," Buck states before going back to kissing Eddie, taking the slightly shorter man's uniform off.

***

Buck is putting his shirt on as Eddie turns to face him from his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks, worried that he scared the younger man.

"Going to work. They probably need more help with the storm getting worse," Buck explains.

"Oh, I can help too," Eddie says as he starts to get out of bed.

"No! Y-You should just rest," Buck smiles before going down his apartment stairs and out to his truck.

Except Eddie doesn't give up that easily, which Buck figures out when he walks into the station only minutes after Buck himself had walked in.

"Need some help?" Eddie asks the team.

"Yes," Chimney says as Buck says "no". Buck sighs, walking over to Eddie.

"I thought that I-" Buck whispers.

"I'm not going to rest when the team needs my help," Eddie interrupts, walking over to Chimney to help.

***

Buck is looking for sponges in a supply closet so he can clean a truck when he sees Chimney next.

"Any luck?" Chimney asks.

"No, apparently nobody remembered to buy sponges. Which is something I could have done, like I could have avoided cheating on my wife with Eddie Diaz and becoming a horrible person," Buck rants. Chimney sighs and walks over to him.

"I'm in love with your sister but I won't tell her. And I won't tell her because I know her history with Doug and I'm scared she'll be afraid of me too. You're not a horrible person, you're just struggling with a relationship. It happens to everyone," he says before leaving the supply closet, leaving Buck to his thoughts.

***

Buck is tired again, but he can't go to Starbucks this time. So he's standing in the station's kitchen pouring a mug of their own coffee as Eddie walks over to him.

"Are we gonna talk?" He asks.

"There's nothing to talk about," Buck sighs.

"I want to talk though. I like you... a lot. So if you change your mind-" Eddie begins.

"My flight got cancelled because of the storm," Abby sighs, walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Abby," Buck smiles, earning a smile back from Abby.

"I'll get you some coffee," Eddie offers, turning around to get a mug. Abby looks at the back of his shirt, which reads BUCKLEY.

"Is that Buck's shirt you're wearing?" She asks, making both men worried.

"Yeah... I spilled some coffee on mine and Buck had a spare. Came back here to get another cup before you arrived. Thank you, by the way, I'd be walking around shirtless if it weren't for you," Eddie smiles at Buck. Abby, knowing Eddie was lying, just glares at Buck, who looked nervously back at her.

***

Buck never thought he would be fighting with his wife in a locker room at his work, but that's exactly what he was doing.

"I thought we were finally good," Abby sighs.

"Really?" Buck scoffs, "If we're so good, why are you texting some guy named Sam?" He asks.

"You've been reading my texts?!" Abby exclaims.

"I've known you were flirting with another man for months, Abby. Months. How am I any worse than you?" Buck asks, eyes now full of tears.

"Because you acted on it! I never did anything!" Abby shouts.

"Maybe you should have!" Buck shouts back, leaving Abby looking hurt, "Maybe... maybe we weren't meant for each other after all," he says quietly. Abby sighs, shaking her head.

"God, you're right... and I did act on it. With Sam, I mean. Buck, I... I've had the divorce papers signed for weeks, I've been carrying them in my purse. I couldn't bring myself to ask you to sign them. I thought, just maybe, I could learn to love you as much as I used to. But I think we're meant for different people, Buck," Abby explains. Buck nods, taking the divorce papers from Abby and signing them.

"Goodbye, Abby," he says.

"Bye, Buck," Abby says, hugging him before leaving the station.

***

When Buck walks back into his apartment with Eddie after their shift, the storm is long gone.

"Can I ask you something?" Eddie asks.

"Wasn't that you asking me something?" Buck jokes, causing Eddie to laugh.

"I wanted to ask... What happened with you and Abby?" He ignores the joke.

"Long story short, I'm divorced. It's cool though, we both needed it," Buck shrugs.

"Good," Eddie replies.

"Good?" Buck echoes.

"That means we can kiss whenever we want," Eddie smiles. Buck laughs, walking to the fridge and grabbing two beers.

"At least take me to dinner," he jokes. Eddie grabs the beer bottles, setting them on the counter before grabbing Buck's hands.

"Evan Buckley, do you want to go to dinner with me?" Eddie grins, looking into Buck's eyes.

"Always," Buck smiles before leaning in to kiss Eddie.


End file.
